Monster Bash part 1
by Natashow
Summary: The Monsters are getting ready for Halloween but how do they do that? Read and find out R&R Dr.C/Susan i got the fanpics for this done go to my profile for the links
1. Chapter 1

Monster Bash

Part 1

It was a few weeks before Halloween, Link and bob were lazily playing cards. Link smirked leaning back in his chair after winning the game. He leaned back, looked over his shoulder only to see Susan going back and forth with her arms full of boxes labeled "Halloween". He was about to ask her what she was doing when he caught a wiff of burning rubber. Link stood up, fallowing the scent into Dr. Cockroach's cell. As link walked in, he saw Doc pouring unknown liquids into some tube, smoke coming from these tubes.

"Doc what are you doing?"

"Susan wanted to get some fake spider webs so she asked me to make her some." He said as a poof of smoke puffed from tube. Link leaned his back on the counter and smirked.

"You do everything Susan ask of you, huh?" Dr. Cockroach stopped in mid stir. He looked up, eyes half shut.

"If I make her smile, then I will do what ever she asks of me." Link Smirked. He placed his hand on the Doc's shoulder.

"You've fallen hard for her Doc." The Doctor threw Link a dirty look, and Link walked out laughing. He smiled to himself as he saw Susan smiling as she put down some more boxes.

"As long as she is smiling...I don't care." He returned to his experiments, fake spider Web goop, he finished it up and took it to Susan. Susan was sitting down with her back to the wall as she pulled out some face skeletons.

"The spider web is done my dear!" Susan turned her head to look at him.

"Aww thank you Doctor, I really appreciate it."

'That's the smile...'

" It was no problem my dear." The Doc placed his hands in his coat, then threw his signature smile at her. Susan took the tubes and picked the goop up placing it around the area, which made it look like a spider's nest. She smiled heartily. She turned kneeling down by Dr. Cockroach and placed her index finger on the top of his head. She rubbed his head very gently. In return, he sighed like he was in heaven. The doc placed his hands in front of him, like a cat does as if he was getting a massage. Unconsciously his Antoni wrapped around her finger, not wanting her to stop, but to his dismay she did.

She giggled she saw him pout like a kid who wanted candy with his eyes all big like a puppy. Before she could say anything, the generals voice came out from the speakers.

"Dr. Cockroach!"

'Blast him' said the Doc mentally

"Yes General?"

"We need you to come to the labs for a moment."

"Yes Sir! I will be right there." The Dr. excused himself as he walked away towards the labs. He then saw the General.

"You needed me General?"

"Yes the scientists and I were talking and we wanted you and the other monsters to enjoy Halloween. so we came up with a pill, for you all to take, to turn you into humans for a week."

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, So give these to the monsters the day before Halloween, and then you guys can have fun."

The general gave the five pills. Dr. Cockroach looked at the pills. Then he put a mischievous smile on his face.

'I, could have allot of fun with this.'

To be continued....

*looks at everyone as the give me glares* erm.. yeah sry for the cliff hanger but i had to stop it here. i want to see how u all like this story and what is coming up in the story. don't worry i will put some more up soon so don't worry.

*next story Monster Bash part 2* tell me how you like it and plz no flames i don't like flames they burrrnnnn (.)....

*next story* What happens when everyone takes the pills and why is Susan blushing alot stay tuned to the next story of Monster Bash !!!!!!!! *ending tunes of a show*


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Bash Part 2

It was the night before Halloween and the doctor had the pills in his pocket. He looked at his fellow monster Companions and places the pills in his hand.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Everyone I have great news!"

"That pigs can fly?" Asked Bob.

" No Bob." Replied the Doc.

"That someone is a bigger quack then you?" Suggested Link.

"Link I'm going to hurt you." Responded the Dr.

"Tell us Dr. what is your news!" Dr. Cockroach cleared his throat and pulled out the pills.

" These pills will turn us human for one week."

"Wait...wait...wait...doc...your saying that those pills will turn us all into humans right?" Link asked.

"Yes Link."

"I don't know doc..." said Link with suspiction.

"Here I'll proove it to you! Bob come here. I have some candy for you."

" Ohh! Sweet candy! Ahhhhh!" He opened up his mouth and Dr. Cockroach popped the pill into Bob's mouth.

"Mmmm good candy...oh...I fell weird.." There was a poof of smoke where Bob stood.

"Bob!" Everyone yelled. After the smoke cleared, there stood a man with short orange hair, ruby eyes, and was very much standing in his birthday suit. Susan turned her head away in embarrassment. Bob looked at himself, seeing that he had human hands and feet. He threw his hands and legs out in surprise Doc and Link put their hands up in disgust.

"It worked Doc!" said Bob in excitement. He looked at everyone then looked down.

"Hey whats this?" asked Bob.

"NO BOB! We will tell you later!" Link exclaimed.

"Hah! See i told you it would work! Exclaimed Doctor Cockroach, pointing his finger into Link's face. Then he Grabbed an extra coat and gave it to Bob to cover up with. Everyone grabbed a pill. Dr. Cockroach looked at everyone else.

"Well here goes nothing..." He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. A cloud of smoke surrounded him, when it cleared there stood Dr. Cockroach in his Human form. He had fair looking skin, a Black mustache, his eyes were ambered colored, and he had slicked back black hair. He held up his human hands in front of his face.

"Hmm it seemed to have worked." Dr. Cockroach shifted his eyes to see Susan looking at him like eye candy. He smirked,

"See something you like my dear?" She Gasps, then blushing, takes her pill, shrinking her to her normal size and her hair returned to brown. Susan was still blushing from what Doc Said earlier and he was just grinning down at her.

Link took his as another cloud of smoke came. when the cloud cleared up there stood a blond hair, brown eyed man who was tan in skin color. Susan turned beet red as Dr. Cockroach covered him with a blanket.

"Heh! Nice Job Doc. You made Susan blush three time in a row." Link said Smirking.

The group looked up at Butterflyasaurus. She looked down at them and swallowed the pill. The cloud of smoke made the whole room foggy. Finally, when it cleared, there stood a very attractive female with long brunette hair fair looking skin and hazel eyes. She was very busty athlete and rather tall , and in the nude.

All three of the guys' jaws hit the floor. Susan Grabbed a blanket and covered her.

" Well we all are human now so now we need proper clothing." she said, blushing like a tomato. As if on cue, the general came walking with bags of clothing.

"Here you Mon...guys go.."

The grabbed the clothing. Susan helped her new human companion.

Well...um.. How about we call you Betty?" Betty tried to speak but only a screech came from her. Susan's eyes widened.

"Well I guess you don't have your voice yet. you can still hum and stuff." Susan said as she brushed Betty's Hair. Betty hummed lightly.

As the girls walked out of the room they saw Dr. Cockroach sitting in his chair, one leg over the other looking, like he was in deep thought. Bob and link were playing cards like nothing had happened. They walked up to the guys.

"So guys... What do you want to be for Halloween?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Don't you guys know? Tomorrow is Halloween and i am taking you out to the town!" She said with excitement. All three guys looked at each other in confusion.

*pants as fingers tips breacks off* well i hope you enjoy this story i will be making another part to it Monster bash part 3! i hope you enjoyed my storys im not all that good but i try. Thank you big sis robin love you always.

*next on Monster Bash: What will the gang be for halloween and why are Susan getting all close and what not. what evil plot am i going to put on in the next story. stay tuned and HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEENNNNNNN! XD

* to let eveyone know on the 28 of oct i will be gone for 11 days.. i will be back on the 7th of nov. so i wont be publishing alot of storys so part 3 might be my last or part 4 *covers mouth* woopssss said to much well cant wai tot see what you all think ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Bash part 3

It was the morning of Halloween and Dr. Cockroach was sleeping on his cot, laying on his back. He opened his eyes amber eyes sleepily. The Doc Sits up, leaning back on his elbows, seeing Susan looking in his closet.

"Susan what are you doing?"

"Now Dr!" Is this all you have for black?" She holds up a pair of black shoes and a black turtle neck.

" What are you wanting to be for Halloween Dr.?" Dr. Cockroach sat up ran his hand through his already messed up hair. He cleared his throat,

"I would like to be a mad scientist that I am." Susan put the clothing down and walked up to him.

"Doc. if you go as a "Mad Scientist" people would mistake you as...just a doctor."

"Whats wrong with being a doctor?"

"well Dr. I will tell you." She says as she bends down placing her hands on his shoulders. He took in her scent his eyes widened as she told him the reason why, which made him blush deep crimson. She stepped back a bit.

"Well Susan, what should I be?" He asked as he straightened his back looking at her. She looked down at him tapping her lower lip thinking.

"Su.." Before he could finish she placed her finger against his lip, the Dr.'s eyes widened as she lifted up his chin with her finger, then raked her fingers through his hair. He had to hold himself back from groaning in pure bliss as she ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp.

"What is this women doing to me?"

closed his eyes sighing softly. Susan stopped what she was doing and pulled back. He reached out and grabbed her wrists, She was practically in his lap her hands on the side of his face. They stayed like that for a while, he was looking up at her, his hands on her wrists, she was looking down back at him.

"I know what you could be..you can be a vampire." She grabbed him and pulled him to the full length mirror. He could see himself with his hair spiky, she had put a black trench coat on him with the collar popped up. Dr. Cockroach looked at his reflection. Seeing both him and Susan standing side by side, he in his human form, and Susan's head was up to his upper arm.

"Susan what are you going to be..for Halloween I mean?" She looked up at him in the mirror. A small blush came to her cheeks, she turned around walking away with her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Well I was thinking... about being... a vampire as well..I...I was thinking you and I could be a vampire couple..." She said with her back turned to him.

"A couple? what is she suggesting?" He thought.

"I'm sorry Doc I shouldn't force you into things. If you want to be a 'mad scientist'. then you can...I'll leave you alone..." She started to walk away when Dr. Cockroach grabbed her wrist, which pulled her around to see him, but he pulled her to quickly which made her lose her balance. She fell against him. Her hands landed on her chest as his hands were at the base of her back. Susan looked up at him blushing.

"My dear I don't mind being your vampire partner. I would be honored " She smiled slightly laying her head on his chest.

"Thank-you Dr."

"It's no problem my dear." He smiled down at her. As his eyes shut half way he slowly leaned his head down. She blushed leaning up to him, they where mear inches away when they hear someone clear their throat. The couple looks over to see link leaning against the door frame. Susan Blushed and stepped away from .

"Oh! H..hi Link have you figured out what you wanted to be for Halloween?"

"I was thinking about being a werewolf"

Oh" That's cool.. that would be awesome."

"Yeah..but.." He scratched the back of his head. "But..I never.. really saw one.. before...so I don't know...how I can...fit the part. Could you... help me.. Susan?"

Dr. Cockroach mentally Cursed and gave Link a dirty look. He was snapped back into reality, when Susan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr.? Is it alright if I help link with this?"

"Go on ahead my dear I have some...things I need to do before the party." He lied through his teeth, hoping she wouldn't find out. She smiled sweetly and walked out with Link.

Dr. Cockroach Slammed his fists on his desk.

"Damn that Link! I was so close to kissing her...so close...I will have her...one way or the other!"

Susan was with Link. She was tapping her chin trying to figure out how to make Link look like a werewolf.

"Oh I got it." She said walking up to him. Link looked up to see her as she places her hand on his head.

"Damn She is close" Shifting his brown eyes over to see the Doc gawking at them. Link flashed a smirk and looked back up at Susan. Susan began to ruffle Links blond hair till it was a mess.

"There, now are you going to be wearing this as your costume?" Susan asked.

"Yes I am..wait... what are..you doing?"

Susan started to rip his shirt then grabbed some scissors and started to cut up the jeans.

"See Link now you look like one." He looked up at her, then smirked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling Susan, so she was sitting on his knee. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thanks you Susan." She blushed slightly. He then whispered into her ear,

"Your like a sister i never had, treat doc well OK?" Susan smiled and agreed. She got back up and walked away.

While That scene was going Dr. Cockroach stood there twitching eyes wide with rage.

(Dr. Cockroach's Pov)

After I let my frustrations out, I had to check on Susan. I don't trust that man. I walked to my door and looked. to see Susan basically in links lap. My eyes widened when I saw Link look my way, the smirking.

"what is he up to.." I thought.

She started to rip his clothing. what I saw next I couldn't believe. Link pulled Susan to him, she was actually sitting on his lag! He then kissed her cheek. **HE KISSED MY SUSAN. ****** He then whispered something to Susan. She smiled then walked away. Link Then turned his head to me and smirked.

My evil mad scientist mind started to think of what i could have done.

While Link was kissing Susan i would have ran up to link punched him square in the nose and swept my lovely Susan away. (_Yes i will draw it out like in chibi form_.)

(End of Dr. Cockroach's Pov)


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Bash Part 4

Susan went up to Bob to see if he needed help with his costume.

"Bob? Do you need any help with your costume?" Susan asked, popping her head in the door. There was a big heap of wraps on the floor.

"Bob?" Susan asked again.

"Yes Susan?" She gasps turning around to come face to face with Bob.

"Hi Bob! Didn't see you there. Did you decide what you wanted to be for Halloween?" She said startled.

"Yes I did. I chose to be a Mummy!" Susan looked at the wraps on the floor. "But I need help with getting these wraps on..could you help me?"

"Sure Bob I'll help you"

(Dr. Cockroach and Link POV)

Outside the room, Dr. Cockroach walked up to Link and saw that he was in his werewolf costume.

"So you're a Werewolf huh?"

"So you're a Vampire huh?"

The men were getting closer, about to start a fight, when they both heard talking and laughing. In unison both the Doc and Link turned their heads to Bob's room.

**_"BOB!" _** Both of their eyes widened in rage. They both stood in front of Bob's Room. Their jaw's hitting the floor. There stood Bob , his back toward them. Susan was on her Knees in front of Bob. Bob was shirtless, but was wearing pants with wraps on it.

"Hmm...that's nice Susan." Said Bob

The two men gawked at what he just said. Susan slowly stood up putting the wrap around him. The tension from both men eased. Betty came up and placed her hand under their jaws and pushed them into place.

(End of Dr. Cockroach and Link POV)

(Susan and Bob's POV)

In the room, Susan was wrapping Bob's legs up.

"Yeah! I was helping Dr. Cockroach with his costume. He's going to be my vampire partner." Susan said.

"So you and him are dating now?"

"N..N..No Bob.. I mean..the Doc and I.. are just good friends.." She looked sad for a moment, Bob Didn't need a brain to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Susan. I don't need a brain to see that you love him" Bob said to her.

She looked up at him blushing.

"Is it that obvious Bob?"

"Yes! Its as obvious as.. A **_PICKLE_** !" Susan Laughed.

"Bob, You always know how to make me laugh, Thank-you."

"Anytime Susan." Bob smiled his Traditional goofy smile and laughed his goofy laugh.

"Yeah but i made a deal with the general. I'm going to tell you and you have to promise not to tell Dr. Cockroach."

"I promise. Tell me! Tell me tell me!" Bob said excitedly

"OK! I got the general to lone us a motorcycle for the Dr. and I to ride to the party."

"Hmm...that's nice Susan."

"I know right? Well there you go Bob you like a mummy to me." Bob smiled then quickly smiled again, this time bigger and then kissed Susan on the cheek.

"Thanks Susan!" Bob Said happily. Susan looked over to see Dr. C. and Link and Betty

(End Susan and Bob's POV)


	5. Chapter 5

Monster Bash Part 5

Susan ran up to Betty.

"Hey Betty Have you decided what you want to be?" Betty looked at Susan and hummed a bit.

"Would you like me to help you?" Susan offered. Betty smiled and nodded. Susan grabbed Betty's hand and walked with her to her room. Susan rummaged through the many boxes of clothing

"Hey Betty would you like to be a butterfly?" Betty looked at Susan wide eyed as if she was saying 'really?'

"Yeah! see, we can find some really nice stuff here, see!" Susan pulled up a pretty pink Long sleeved shirt with a very wavy skirt and some butterfly wings. Betty's eyes widened, then she smiled hugging Susan and spinning her around kissing her on the cheek. Betty looked at Susan as if asking 'what are you going to be?'

"Well I was going to be a vampire. Dr. cockroach is going to be my partner." Betty smiled Big and clapped her hands. She then looked at Susan as if asking 'what was she going to wear'

"Well I was thinking about wearing this," Susan went to her closet and brought out the space jump suit she was battling Galaxar. She put it on and put some leather boots on with leather black gloves. Betty smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's show the boys alright?" Susan asked. Betty smiled, they walked hand in hand to the door.

As the girls walked out Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened at the sight. There stood Susan with the jump suit a black velvety cape with her clip on fangs.

"Oh my dear..you look...look" He walked up to her leaning down to whisper into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Ravishing." She looked up at him blushing deep red. The general came up to the group.

"Well kids! Before you leave, to have fun, I pulled some strings. So you guys now have rides there!" He pressed a button a garage door opened showing two vehicles. One being a black and red 2009 Ninja Motorcycle and a blue 2009 Mustang. Every ones jaws fell to the floor.

"Dr. Cockroach and Susan are going to be riding the motorcycle, while Link, Bob, and Betty go in the mustang." Every one's eyes, but Susan's were big as saucers. Susan walked up to the motorcycle, picking up the helmet, and threw it at Dr. Cockroach. He almost dropped it in the process. He looked back at her.

"Come on Doc! Lets go!" Susan said to the Doc, winking at him. He walked up to her, put the helmet on, then he got on the motorcycle.

"Coming my dear?" Susan smiles and hops on behind him, Wraps her arms around his waist, and places her head on his back. He kicked up the kick stand and reared the engine, then sped off off into the night. She could hear his head betting many miles per hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Monster Bash part 6

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

It was a beautiful starry night. A nice cool breeze was blowing as Susan and I drove in to the night. I still couldn't believe that Susan was riding with me. Some how..I think she planed this.

We stopped at a stop light. A bunch of drunk girls were stumbling across the cross walk. They stopped in front of me. With my helmet on, all they could see was my amber eyes.

"Hey big boy! why don't you come with us to night? We can have some real 'fun'." One of the busty blond slurred to me as flirty as she could manage. I lifted an elegant eyebrow. The light turned green, and I grinned.

"If you lady's will excuse me, my girlfriend and I are late for our date."

"Girlfriend! That wannabe women! I'll show you a better time then that B..." I clenched my jaw tight then lifted the front end of my motorcycle revving my engine and riding off on my back wheel. "Girlfriend?"..why did i say she was my Girlfriend. i hope Susan doesn't think anything of it.

We Drove up to the Halloween party building. It looked packed, and I drove over to a tree and parked there. I took my helmet off, but I couldn't move. I looked over my shoulder to see Susan. She still had her arms wrapped around my waist. "To Cute" She was asleep the whole time. I nudged her gently with my back.

"Susan my dear, we're here."

(Normal POV)

Susan groaned softly and opened her light blue eyes.

"Mmm...I'm sorry...I kinda dozed off there..."

"Its alright my dear. Lets get going, shall we?" He offered his arm and she linked arms with him and walked up to the line of people.

"Looks like its going to be crowded," Susan said, tighten her hold on my arm.

"It will be alright my dear, just stay close to me alright?" It was their turn in line

"NEXT!" The man in the skeleton costume yelled. "What are you?" The man asked.

"What?" They bother asked.

"What are you dressed as..?"

"Oh..We are Vampires..." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Hmmm...I will say vampire couple him vampire.. you vampire victim." They stood there awestruck blinking rapidly.

"NEXT" The man yelled. Both Susan and Dr. C walked into the already crowded building.

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

I was still confused of what that man said. that i was the vampire and Susan was a victim. I smiled to my self. This was going to be a fun night. I looked down at Susan. She was backing up, her back came into my chest. I lean down near her ear.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"There are allot of people here..I'm worried I might get lost..." I placed my arm around her waist pulling her close to me.

"Don't worry my dear I will guide you." I could feel the heat on her body rise. I led her to a table in the far corner.

The music was blasting, lights were moving, and strobe lights were flickering. Everyone was having a good time. I looked over at Susan. She looked sad in away. The songs started to slow down, A love song was playing Susan was looking even more gloomy then before. I got up, standing in front of her vision. She looked up at me startled.

"May i have this dance?" I asked looking down at her.

"Oh..sure Dr." I grabbed her hand leading her to the center of the dance floor. I placed my right hand on her waist and my other hand graped her small hand in mine. I didn't know was the song was, but it sounded like a man wanting to be with someone special. I wish that someone was me, being with Susan. Susan was my everything, her beautiful blue eyes, her cute child like cheeks, her...her cute small pouting lips. How I longed to kiss those lips.

I longed to hold her in my arms as i am now. She closed her eyes half way and placed her head on my chest. I placed my cheek on top of her head as we danced with no care in the world.

My eyes widened as she took her hand out of my hand and placed her arms around my neck, her cheek brushing against mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I could feel her breath on my skin, i could hear her heart beat. I nuzzled my nose in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Susan..." I say with out thinking of was i was doing.

"Dr. Cockroach.." She whispered back to me. She pulled back a bit and looked up at me our faces were mere inches away. I started to lean my head down almost brushing my lips with hers, but is stopped when the DJ started to talk.

"HELLLOOOOO MY FELLOW MINIONS!" Susan and i Stepped away. I crossed mu arms over my chest. Everyone roared at the DJ.

"I..., YOUR MASTER OF MUSIC WILL INTRODUCE OUR FIRST ACTIVITY OF THE NIGHT!" My eyes narrowed in boredom as everyone cheered for the DJ. The lights went out as the room when dark. I went over to grab Susan so she wouldn't get hurt. Bright lights were turned on. Red beems of lights swirled around the room. The song sounded familiar, I over hear one of the lads saying the name of this song. It was "Would you love a monsterman" By. Lordi.(FYI its a real song and its my favorite) I fallowed the beat of the song. It almost sounded like i could do a weird interpretation of a Latin dance called Cha Cha.

"THIS ACTIVITY IS A **DANCE OFFFFFFF!**"

A sadistic smile came to my face. A dance off eh? This I can win hands down.

I looked down at Susan as she looked up at me seeing my smile, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but just nodded her head instead. I grabbed her hand placing my other hand on her shoulder blade. I stepped forward and she stepped back. I lead her through the basics, whispering to her.

"Just remember the beats 1..2..3..Cha Cha cha 2..3..and that all you have to do is fallow my lead." She nodded again. I spun her around, then pulled her to me wrapping her arms around her. She looked up at me blushing, then I spun her out letting her go again. By this time, everyone was created a ring around us. I stood there with one hand behind my back and the other in the air, as I started walking around her grinning down at her.

(Susan's POV)

I was soo close to him, I was about to kiss him, but the DJ Ruined our moment by announcing the dance off. I looked at the Dr., Seeing him with a evil smile plastered all over his face. I was about to say something to him, but I knew how he loved to dance and I didn't want to ruin his night, so I nodded, Letting him lead me into the dance. Dr. Cockroach told me how to keep the beat and to just fallow his lead. I nodded in response then he flung me out of his arms into a free spin. When i stopped the room was spinning. I saw the everyone was surrounding us in a giant ring. I looked at the Dr. as he walked/danced around me, like a hungry predator hunting its prey.

"This is your chance Susan! Your Chance to get the Dr. to be yours!" I gulped big lifting my arms above my head and moved my hips to the beat of the song. The Dr.'s eyes widened, then half shut, then darkened. He came up behind me and grabbed my hand placing it on the back of his head. He placed his other hand on my leg lifting me into the air spinning me around. The Dr. Stop for one second then threw me into the air as he spun on one foot. My eyes widened as I fell back into his arms.

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

As I danced around Susan I saw that she lifted her arms over her head, moving her hips to the song. My eyes opened wide as I was about to pounce on her and have my way with her, but all I did was a gold winning move i learned when I was a boy in Collage. I walked up to her and placed her hand behind my head lifting her leg up and I picked her up. I then threw her into the air, spinning myself on one foot. then catching Susan in my arms. I started to swing her around my body making her flip over my shoulder, then around my waist, then pulling her out from between my legs.(yes and if you have seen the move "the mask" you would know what I'm talking about XD) I grinned as she was blushing, then I spun her around my person,(just like in the mask sry i like the movie thought it would be cool to add it in here) then as the song ended I lifted one of her legs to my waist then pulled her close to me our noses were touching. We both were out of breath.

"I BELIEVE WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!"

Everyone Clapped and cheered for us as I looked down at Susan letting her go. Both of us bowed and regular music started up again. I lead Susan back to our table.

"Would you like me to grab you something to drink my dear?"

"Yes please, thank-you Dr." I went to the bar to grab some refreshments for Susan and I.

(end of Dr.C Cockroach's POV)

Susan sat at the table thinking of what she and the Doc. had just done, dancing like that. A man dressed as a butler came up to her.

"Wow that was amazing, your a good dancer." She looked at him.

"Oh thanks, I'm not all that good, he is a good teacher." The man took her hand in his. She looked at him.

"No i mean you are a good dancer. But from what I can see you can do something else good as well." She yanked her hand from his grasp. He leaned in close to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Bash part 7

I grabbed some sodas. As I walked back, what I saw angered me to no end. A man was making a move on Susan. I walked up and placed the glasses on the table.

"Excuse me lad! I think you should leave now." I stated angerly.

"Get your own women pal! She's mine!" Said the man angerly, obviously looking for a fight, and he was more then happy to fight me over Susan. I towered over the man, and my eyes narrowed.

"She, kind sir is with me not you so I would..." I couldn't finish my statement because his fist met my face. I staggered back and side stepped, then kicked him in the chest sending him flying. I straighten my back fixing my shirt. Susan came to my side.

"Dr! You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. I licked my lips feeling the copper taste. Susan grabbed a napkin and placed it on my lip. I looked down at her. My eyes softened.

"Are you alright Dr.?" I smiled down at her and grabbed the napkin.

"Yes I'm fine Susan. It's just a cut, that's all." I reassured her as I pulled her chair out and sat next to her. We sat there just relaxing when the DJ spoke up again.

"HALLOOO MY PEOPLE!" I placed my chin and I mumbled low enough so Susan could hear me.

"Hello nimbasole..." I shifted my eyes to her an smiled. I saw her laughing at my comment.

"I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS!" Everyone awwwed and booed.

"Oh! Let me guess, your going to leave? then go to entertain some old folks at a nursing home...playing bingo?" Susan Laughed again. I loved her laugh it was just too cute.

"THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT YOUR AN AWESOME CROWD, THE BAD NEWS IS THAT I HAVE OT ANNOUNCE OUR LAST ACTIVITY!" I snapped my fingers,

"Darn thought my idea could work." Susan slapped my shoulder playfully.

"WE ASKED YOU..THE PEOPLE...WHO SHOULD BE IN THE ACTIVITY. THE WINNERS ARE..." I sat there with a bored expression on my face.

"THE VAMPIRE AND HIS VICTIM!" The lights were on us. My jaw dropped. Susan laughed and grabbed my hand, then pulled me up to the stage.

"YOU TWO READY TO FIND OUT WHAT EVERYONE CHOSE YOU FOR?" We both nodded.

"WHAT WE ARE DOING IS WHAT EVER YOU ARE, YOU MUST ACT OUT WHAT YOU'RE DRESSED AS!"

I looked at Susan as some of the DJ's lady friends put the microphone head sets on us.

"NOW LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN WIN THE CROWD OVER THIS TIME!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Come on roach! Win Susan over for good!" I opened my eyes, and looked at Susan.

(Susan's POV)

I watched as the Dr. Looked at me mysteriously, his eyes darkened as he walked around me and placed his hand on my shoulder, which made me fallow his lead like when were dancing.

"My dear..you look rrrravashing tonight.." He ran his hand through my hair, which made me blush. He stood behind me and picked up my left hand. He slowly kissed the top of my fingers, then down my arm to my shoulder.(If you have seen the Adams family you would know what i meant.) Then he nuzzled my neck in hailing deeply.

"Your scent makes me want to be near you...never wanting to leave your side." His voice was deep and smooth, i looked up into his dark eyes. those eyes were hypnotizing me.

"Are you afraid of me...my dear? Your heart is racing" He kissed my palm lightly. I looked into his eyes and smiled playfully. I pulled my self away from him.

"Dr. I'm afraid that people will try to kill me or you...I love you... but we are different people." It was quiet as i turned to the Dr. and walked up to him, then placing my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Dr...I love you far to much to lose you." Everyone was on edge waiting to see what happened next. The Dr. looked down at me with hooded eyes and placed his hand over mine.

"That's why I want you by my side. I don't want any mortal man or any other vampire to have you." I looked at him starry eyed and blushed. I closed my eyes then opened them again.

"Oh Dr. Yes! I will be with you under one condition.."

"Whats that my dear?"

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

We stood there in what was a loving stance.

"What is that my dear?" I could see a small smile begin to play on her face as she blushed a deep red.

"Before I become yours for an eternity... I want you to give me one kiss, just one simple kiss." Everyone gasped and talked to one another. My eyes widened. Did my ears deceive me? Did she say a...kiss? I had to stay in character. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her to my body.

"Susan.." I whispered, slowly leaning closer to her. If only she could read my mind and see how much this meant to me. I placed my hand on the back of her neck. I leaned down and placed my lips over hers and closed the gap between us. Everyone roared and cheered at us. I was on cloud nine right now. I held and kissed Susan, and I didn't want to stop, but I knew she needed to breathe. I pulled back abit, just enough that my lips were still brushing over hers. She had a dazed look on her face. She stepped back and turned around which moved her hair to one side and then pulled her jump suit down to expose her neck to me. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and wrapped her in my arms. Everyone took out their cell phones and started to take pictures as I looked down at her and flashed my fangs, then I clamped my mouth on her neck. All those people clapped and roared for Susan and I. I Stood up and let her go.

"WE'VE GOT OUR WINNEERRRRSSSSSSS!"

We got down from the stage and got our prize. Two hundred dollars in cash, everyone left the party. Susan was leaning against me, my arm wrapped around her shoulder. we stopped dead in our tracks. Some one slashed our tires on the motorcycle.

"Blast it! Just our luck. Now where are we supposed to go?" I looked up the hill to see a hotel.

"Well Susan I guess we will stay there for the night."

We walked up there only to see a couple fighting.

"You know what! We're through! You hear me! All you wanted was my money!" The man yelled.

"Yeah, so what of it? Fine just waste those tickets then! See if I care!" The women yelled.

The man looked over at me, he ran over to me forcing the tickets into my hands.

"Here buddy! You Can use this with your lady friend." Then he and the women stomped off in opposite directions, neither one looking back at us or each other.

"Well...waste not. want not..." We headed into the hotel and gave them the tickets.

"Aww. newly weds! I will show you to your sweet." Said the conseire as he buzzed the bell hop. We both blushed as we fallowed the bouncy blond woman. The room was huge with one bed. it looked like it was a king size with satin sheets and a white comforter. it also had rose petals that had been laid into a heart shape, they were red and pink petals which means love.

"Night Y'all!" She bounced away. I looked at Susan. We would have to sleep in the same bed. alone.

As we looked around the room, we noticed a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice on the little two person table near the bed.

Next to the champagne were two little crystal toasting glasses edged with gold. the glasses were sitting on a beautiful white frosted glass tray and next to them was a nice gold watermarked card. We headed over to the table and picked up the card. The card was done with an elegant script type. It read:

_"To the lovely newly wed couple; with our compliments. ~ **The hotel staff"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Monster Bash Part 8

As Dr. Cockroach and Susan Drove off, Link looked at Betty and Bob.

"Se much for 'showing us the town', she speeds off with the doc like he was her knight'n shinning armor." He said gruffly. Betty looked over at Link. Bob piped up out of no where.

"I'm driving!" Bob exclaimed running to the drivers side. Link's eyes widened.

"NO BOB!" Before Link could go and get Bob, Betty grabbed Link's hand. Link turned to see Betty looking up at him.

"Link! He is human now and he has a brain, allow him to have his fun." Betty said with a voice as smooth as butter. Link's jaw just fell. Bob got in, revving the engine. Betty smiled, pulling Link into the car as they drove off into the night.

"How the hell did butterflyasarus turn into a chick and have a beautiful voice?" They drove in silence.

"Whoops! Forgot my turn!" Bob Did an illegal sharp turn into a U-turn, which made Link and Betty fall out of their seats. Link ended up falling on top of Betty.

"Ouch...Hmm...atleast I landed on some soft pillows.." He opens his eyes and pushed himself up so he could see what his pillows were. His eyes widened as he came face to face to Betty's breasts. A blush crept up to his face as his eyes darted to Betty's eyes. She was blushing as well. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. They both got up quickly and sat on the far ends of the car. They finally made it to the party. Funny enough they made it just in time before the doors closed. It was packed but it seemed like everyone was having fun.

(Link's POV)

I stood there watching everyone, i noticed all the girls were eying me like a piece of meat. It was a big crowd of girls that came up and swarmed all over me asking me my name.

"Uhh..Li..Lee." They all screamed. I looked over the girls to see Betty with a sad expression on her face, but then I see her being surrounded by men with lecherous grins on.

"BOB!" Bob was covered with girls and telling not even funny jokes. I growled and got up, then walked up to Betty and pulled her to me.

"Back off she's mine!" I yelled at them.

"OH yeah prove it!" I had to think quickly so I grabbed her and pulled her face to mine, then kissed her deeply. The guys stepped back and walked off. I pulled back and looked at her, she was about to say something, when from the corner of my eyes I saw Doc kissing Susan.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO! WAY TO GO DOC!" I saw the people begin to leave, then i grabbed Bob and Betty and left the Doc and Susan alone. The drive back to the base was quiet and Betty fell asleep on my shoulder. She was tired, so Bob and i helped her back to her cell, then we also turned in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Monster Bash part 9

(rated M)

(Lemon)

this is a M rated story if your not an adult, do not read this i really don't want to get in trouble*

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

I reached over to grab some champagne offering Susan a glass. She took a sip, then placed the glass on the table and stretched.

"Well Dr., I'm going to go and take my shower alright?" I looked at her. The thought of her taking a shower brought up old feelings that i haven't felt for over fifty years.

"Go on ahead my dear and enjoy yourself.." She smiled and headed into the bathroom. I drank the the rest of my champagne and looked around to see what else was in the room. there was a big box of chocolates in a heart shape of course, then there in the far corner there was...the shower turned on. I mentally smacked my self there in the far corner was a fountain of two people a man and a women, there were both naked with water sprouting form the women's hands. The water.. I walked around the room then stopped..I just remembered, I had to pee. That damn fountain was getting on my nerves...drip...drip...the only bathroom was the one with...Susan in it. Susan was taking a shower...Damn it water...

I Crossed my legs doing the ants in my pants dance.

"Oh Bloody hell...!" I run to the bathroom door.

"I will be the gentlemen and cover my eyes so I won't see her."

"_NO! You want to see her and her flawless body."_ My little evil shoulder voice was saying to me. I laid a shaky hand on the knob.

"S...Susan?" I leaned my head against the door to listen for a response, but the door opened on it's own accord. I stood there hand extended. I could hear the radio playing.

"I hear you call my name..." Susan is singing to a song called "Like a prayer". Steam had filled the room. The toilet was to my right. I creaped up to it trying to avoid looking at Susan. I did my business not flushing so Susan wouldn't know.

"I'm down on my knees..." My ears twitched as I looked at the Shower only to see the silloett of Susan behind the curtains. My lips went dry.

"I close my eyes...Oh God I think I'm falling!" Concerned filled my heart as i ran to the shower pulling the curtain open only to reveal a very wet Susan her arms were up and over her head with her back arched and water droplets flowing down her flat stomach, traveling down past her navel. My head snapped up, but then slowly lowered, then popped back up to look at her. He eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. I put on a sheepish smile, then put my hand up in defence.

"I...I'm...Sorry Susan I...I thought you were going to actually fall..." I cringed expecting her to slap me but instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower with her my arms extended out to hold my self up as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her already wet body. She opened her mouth to say something when i heard was the singer singing the song. I was still standing there watching Susan in the shower. I hear her say that same Fraze again. I walked up to the shower. I heard her grasp: "Dr.! What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you actually did fall my dear." She looked at me just realizing she was in her birthday suit. She covered herself and blushed.

"No i was just singing..." She gets out of the shower grabbing a towel but she slipped and collided into me. I placed my hands on her shoulders she looked up at me and my mind had finally snapped. She stepped back. I look down at my self all my front was soaking wet. My evil side took over.

"Susan look at what you did to me, I'm Soaking wet. What are you.." Before I could do anything I slipped and ended bringing Susan with me to the floor.

"Do..." I grinned as Susan landed on me. She blushed deep red, then she grabbed a towel and pulled me to my feet. She then walked out of the room, then she turned around only to come face to face with me. She placed her hands on my chest.

(Susan's POV)

I placed my hands on his chest slowly taking his wet shirt off of his body. He wasn't scrawny looking either. He had broad shoulders and a slim stomach. I ran my hand down his shoulders and down to his stomach.

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

As I looked down at the beautiful women in front of me, my evil side disappeared. I place my hand on her cheek and lifted her face up then leaned down kissed her deeply. I felt her gasp as i made her lay on the bed. I kissed her neck softly.

"Susan...if this a dream please don't wake me up."

"Dr... this isn't a dream...I want you...please..."

"As you wish my dear.." I continued my assault to her neck. I unraveled her towel and kissed her as I took her towel completely off of her, exposing her beautiful bare body. I took in her magnificent body, her cream colored skin, then she covered herself.

"I know I'm not the most attractive women around."

"My dear, you are what i always wanted, never think other wise." I saw her fumble with my belt buckle. I stood up off the bed and took and my pants and boxes. I stood there in my glory and saw her blush deep red.

I walked up to her and knelt on the bed, then I placed some hot kisses on her breasts making her squirm underneath me. Her thighs brushed against an already hard member. I groaned in response.

"My dear... you have no idea what you just did to me right now..." She looked down to see my harden member which brushing her thigh. She blushed as her timidly grabbed me slowly moving her hand up and down in a pumping action. I moaned in Ecstasy, arched my back and, shut my eyes tight. She made me sit back on my backside. I almost came just then, when she licked the head, then sucked on it making my head fall back and my eyes almost rolling to the back of my head.

I moaned and placed my hand on her head.

"Susan...oh God Susan... Ah.." She hummed slightly and sent shivers through my body. I had to stop her, I wanted to make her feel pleasure as well. I pushed her back on her back positioning myself at her slick entrance, I rubbed the head up and down her entrance. I looked at her asking her if she was ready. Susan nodded as i slipped slowly into her tight cavern. We both moaned at this new sensation. I pushed a bit after feeling a slight barrier I looked at Susan and seeing her in pain, I pulled out a bit but she said no and wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me back in braking her virgin wall.

"S..Susan.."

"I wanted you to be my first Dr. please continue." I proceeded to thrust in and out of her increasing my speed. Her breasts were bouncing every time I thrusted into her. I leaned down and licked her perky nipples and sucked on the nub. She wrapped her arms around me arching her back.

"Ah! Dr.! I..I'm Cum...cumming!" I was soon coming to my release as I thrusted into her harder and faster until I felt her Muscles clench around me and I shot my see into her as I collapsed on top of her making sure not to crush her.

"Oh...My love...that...was amazing." I said as I slid out of her and laid down next to her. She then laid her head on my chest.

"Yes Dr...it was..." We laid there, sleep over coming us. This night was the best night i had ever had, for over fifty years.

~ That Morning~

I Laid there sleeping dead to the world when I hear a scream and a door slamming. I opened my groggy eyes to see Susan walking from the window to the bathroom then back to the window then back to the bathroom, with the way she was walking it was like she was making a mote. I got up and put my clothing on.

"Susan.. my dear! whats wrong?" She didn't speak but kept walking. My eyes narrow and i grabbed her shoulder making her face me.

"Susan! Whats wrong?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped her tears away.

"Please tell me.." I asked her in a worried tone. This was not like Susan at all. She sighed softly.

"I'm pregnant..." My eyes widened

"P...P...Pregnant?" She nodded as i placed a fake smile and fell to the floor blacking out. I wake up back on the bed Susan sitting on the edge of it.

"Are you sure Susan?"

"Yes...I took every pregnancy test in that bathroom...all positive." Mentally i wandered what else did this room have.

"My dear I'm sorry..I should have pulled out...I understand if you hate me." I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"No..If i were going to have any child I would want to have yours...It just surprised me is all Doc." I looked at her then Kissed her forehead.

"I will take care of you and our..child."

The week of us being human went past like nothing. As Susan's stomach grew so did my heart. What would our child look like? The due date had come, the general gave her the same pill to make her small again so she could deliver our baby. I was pacing back and forth my Antoni twitching and i was waiting anxiously to see my child.

"You may see your child now Dr. Cockroach." The nurse said to me as i walked in to see Susan holding a pink bundle of coo's. She looked up at me smiling tiredly.

"Come see your baby girl Doc." A girl...I walked up to see the pink flesh girl with black hair with silver streaks in her hair. She didn't look abnormal like I'd feared. She just had a different color of hair. She finally opened her large eyes. She had a mixture of amber and blue together.

"She's beautiful." I whispered.

"I thought we'd call her Mary."

" Mary..." I let the name role off my tongue. "Yes that's a nice name my dear." Susan giggled, i looked at her.

"Mary does have one thing that most kids don't have."

"Oh? and what's that?" She gave me the baby.

"First i have to go to the Lady's room." She gets up and leaves. I looked at the baby. She was looking straight at me. She wasn't afraid of me with my insect head. She smiled at me placing her hands on the sides of my face. I smiled at her then i tried to pull her off of me, but it was like she was super glues to my face. I took my hands off of her having her dangle off my face. She was giggling.

"What the Deuce?" At that time Susan decided to come back in the room and seeing me with my arms extended out and the baby dangling from my face, bare butt and all.

"Is this what you meant?"

" Yes hunny," She grinned "She has your hands." I glared at her as the baby laughs.


End file.
